


Just Once Can We Get Something Right

by Anxeastrife56



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus wants to propose, but him and Vanitas just have some weird luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxeastrife56/pseuds/Anxeastrife56
Summary: Ventus wants this proposal to be done right. But their luck in this relationship is weird.VanVen Week Day 7: Reverse
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just Once Can We Get Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally Day 7 of VanVen week! We made it guys! And what better way to end the week than with shenanigans! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Everything they did was always in reverse. 

They had lived together before they had even officially known each other.

They hated each other before they had loved each other.

They had kissed before their first date.

The list went on. But this time would be different because Ventus would make sure that everything was done in the right way. He would propose to Vanitas and it would be amazingly romantic. Flowers, mood lighting, fancy food, the works. And as soon as Vanitas was sufficiently swooned, he would get down on one knee and pop the question.

And then, after months of planning, they would get married and all would be well.

After all, he had watched Terra propose to Aqua. It had been everything a proper proposal should have been. It had brought tears to his eyes, watching his two best friends commit to one another. He wanted that, he wanted that for Vanitas and himself. So he would work hard to make the proposal something special.

But first, he had to buy the ring...

* * *

Ventus had set up dinner reservations at their favorite restaurant for tonight. The restaurant had everything they loved because it doubled as a club in the basement and fine-dining eatery on the upper floor. It would serve as the perfect setting for the future proposal.

Ven had gotten everything he would need. His speech was written down and memorized. He had already paid for some fancy wine to be brought out to them while they ate. He had also dropped off a bouquet to be brought out when he asked the question. He even got a confidence boost from Aqua and Terra, both of them texting him messages of support. Tonight was the night and nothing would go wrong.

So at seven o'clock sharp, dressed in the best outfit he owned, he manages to corral Vanitas into their car and start the drive over to the restaurant. He tried not to fidget as the ring burns a hole in his pocket.

When they arrived, they were immediately sat at their table and started to peruse the menu. It was quiet for a while as their food and wine arrive; until Vanitas put down his fork with a sigh.

"What's this all about Ventus?"

"Can't I just treat you to a meal without their being a reason?" Ventus asks innocently. It wouldn’t be good if Vanitas found out about the proposal before it happened.

"You’re acting weird...usually I can’t get you to shut up but you were practically silent the whole ride here."

Ventus mentally facepalmed. Of course, Vanitas would pick up on the slightest change. He was always too observant for his own good. "Sorry, just a weird day at work! I'll cheer up!" Ventus tries to smile as nonchalantly as possible but it doesn't seem like Vanitas buys it completely.

"Sure, whatever."

To calm his nerves Ventus takes a sip of the wine he had bought for the evening. "Holy shit that's pretty good!'' He exclaimed as he polishes off a glass and reaches to pour another one. 

Vanitas quirks an eyebrow and Ventus offers him a taste. The other boy, not big on most alcohol takes a sip from Ventus' glass. "Yeah, that's pretty good." Vanitas agrees as he sets down Ventus' glass and reaches to pour his own.

* * *

Ventus wakes up with a sharp pain in his head; a pounding headache that makes opening his eyes an almost Herculean task. A part of him wanted to lay there for as long as possible. It is only the slight movement beside him that persuades him to actually get up. 

He reaches a hand across the bed and it brushes against a familiar mop of black hair. “Vanitas, wake up.” The other boy shifts, groaning softly but doesn't move from where he lies face down in a pillow. Ventus doesn't have the energy to keep trying to wake the other boy so he instead takes stock of their surroundings. 

The first thing he notices is that they aren't in their bedroom. The mysterious room that they are in is a disaster area; bottles are thrown about, flower petals are scattered across the floor, and articles of clothing are draped over upturned unfamiliar furniture. His eyes widen at the absolute mayhem. He assumes they must be in a hotel room but has no recollection of how they had gotten here. Dimly he hopes they hadn’t disturbed anyone too much with all the mess.

_ What happened last night?  _

He moves to rub his hands down his face but instead of the warmth of his fingers, he feels something cold and smooth. Looking in a panic he comes face to face with a metallic band around his ring finger. For a moment he wonders why he was wearing the ring he had brought for Vanitas. Then, when he inspects it closer, he realizes it's similar but not the same, a simple band of silver inlaid with green stones.

_ Where did this come from?  _

_ Where is Vanitas’ ring?? _

In a panic, he hops out of the bed and scrambles over to where his pants are thrown haphazardly across the back of a chair. He checks the pockets and is instantly relieved to feel the velvet texture of the ring box. So he hadn’t proposed yet. At least nothing major had been ruined and since he still had the ring he could always try again. He opens the box to take a peek at the ring and the color drains from his face.

It’s empty.

He looks around the room, trying to think of every possible place he could have put the ring. He checks under the bed, and then under every article of clothing. He makes quite a racket as he practically cleans the hotel room in a frantic haze.

_ How did I lose the ring? _

_ What am I gonna do if I can’t find it? _

“Dude, Shut the fuck up.” Vanitas groans from the pillow, flipping his hands in Ventus’ general direction. “Too early to be this loud.” Ventus turns to look at him when a flash catches his eye.

He races over to the bed to grab Vanitas' hand and his eyes immediately fall on the missing ring, a dark band inlaid with red stones all the way around. The gems are connected by vein-like etchings around the circumference of the band. It's set beautifully on the other man's finger like it was made to be there. Ventus is enthralled for a second before the reality of the situation hits him full force.

“Vanitas, what happened last night?” He asks desperately to the barely conscious boy. He knows that Vanitas always had trouble waking up in the morning after a hangover but he can’t be very accommodating right now in all his panic. He can’t remember a thing himself and trying to rack his own brain does nothing to help.

Vanitas, without sitting up, turns his head to shoot Ventus a glare. Seeing Ventus’ panic expression probably sets Vanitas on alert because he then lifts himself up from the mattress. “What... you don’t remember?”

Ventus shakes his head and Vanitas’ glare lightens. He sits up completely and sighs, running a hand down his face. “We got married.” He states matter-of-factly, seemingly unbothered by the whole thing.

Ventus freezes, the words sinking in but not making sense. “What do you mean we got married?” His voice comes out squeakier than it should but he is too confused to care. How the fuck could they have gotten married? Shit like that only happened in Las Vegas!

Vanitas sucks his teeth in irritation as he reaches for his phone. With a quick flourish of fingers, he pulls up a video and thrusts it at Ventus. Gingerly, the blond boy takes the phones and watches, quiet.

The audio is ear-splitting as the person taking the video shakes uncontrollably. He sees them both standing in the middle of a dance floor, under the flashing of strobe lights. A man stands between them but Ventus can’t hear what’s being said. Suddenly there is chaos as a drunken cheer erupts. He can see the two of them share a kiss and then the video cuts off. As the screen goes black, something cold settles itself between his ribs.

_ They got married _

_ They got married in a bar, while drunk out of their minds. _

“There is no way this is official.” He whispers shakily as he shoves the phone back into Vanitas’ hands. This had to be just some drunken fun, a farce.

“Nah, the guy was ordained,” Vanitas states all casual as he checks his messages. For a second Ventus doesn’t believe him, like maybe Vanitas is just trying to fuck with him. But Vanitas’ face doesn’t change and he doesn’t notice the abject look of horror on Ventus’ face. 

_ What the fuck. _

“What the fuck?” Ventus spits as he sits heavily on the floor. “Did I propose at least?”

Vanitas is silent as he thinks. “I don’t think so, kind of a spur of the moment ‘let’s get married’ type of thing’” Vanitas shrugs as he slips to sit on the floor next to Ventus. 

“What's the problem?” Vanitas asks nonplussed. "We are married now, so it worked out"

"I didn't even get to propose ...I had this whole plan ready!” Now everything was messed up. Were they just doomed to forever be fuck-ups when it came to this relationship? Why couldn’t they get lucky this one time? Was that too much to ask? Ventus puts his face into his hands and groans, loud and exhausted.

Vanitas watches him for a second and groans too, "Fine fine." He comes to stand in front of Ventus, expression expectant.

Ventus looks up from his hands. "What?"

"You were bitchin' about it so go ahead." Ventus looks at him in confusion so Vanitas rolls his eyes and elaborates. "Propose, idiot."

Ventus stares for a second, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Awww, I knew you were a romantic!" He teases as he reaches up to plant a sloppy kiss on Vanitas' cheek.

He is swatted away. "Quit it before I change my mind." But a slight smile is present on his face too.

Ventus backs away slightly, taking Vanitas' hand in his own. A light, pretty blush spreads across Vanitas' cheeks.

“Vanitas, we have known each…” Suddenly, looking around at the chaos of the room, the proposal that he had plan seemed... lacking. How could he make Vanitas understand everything he wanted to say. He laughs a little darkly. “We’ve never done things traditionally, have we? Hell, we shouldn’t even have lasted as long as we have already…” 

Vanitas looks momentarily confused, asking, “Was that supposed to be romantic?” But Ventus just smiles.

Still holding Vanitas’ hand, he gets down on one knee. “But I couldn’t imagine living without you. I know you’ll probably call me a cheese ball for this but, I love you. Even when we were younger and constantly at each other’s throats, I’m sure I loved you even then.”

He presses a kiss to Vanitas’ ring finger. “So would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Vanitas stares at him for a while, silent and observant. Ventus starts to sweat a little at the blankness of the other’s face. “Come on Vanitas! You already have the ring, don’t be a dick.”

Vanitas then smiles, predatorial, “Sorry just had to ruin the mood a little bit, it was getting a little too sappy in here for my taste.”

“You suck.” Ventus laughs.

“Only for you baby,” Vanitas replies, wrapping his arms around Ventus. 

“You’re a disaster.”

“So are you. We both are…..” Vanitas rests his head on Ventus’ shoulder as they stand embracing one another. “And I would be happy to marry you.”

Ventus can’t help but smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! This was really fun to write, especially the part in the hotel room. 
> 
> I'm not amazing at writing a super romantic marriage proposal so I hope this one was adequate. 
> 
> If you see any errors or if you have any critiques please feel free to let me know!  
> As always, Thank you for reading!


End file.
